


Nanny Knows Best

by Elton_Hercules_John



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Edwardian, Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Demon Crowley (Good Omens), Edwardian Period, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Inexperienced Aziraphale (Good Omens), Loss of Virginity, Nanny Crowley (Good Omens), Sexual Inexperience, She just doesn't show it in this fic, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Vaginal Fingering, Virgin Aziraphale (Good Omens), fem!aziraphale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elton_Hercules_John/pseuds/Elton_Hercules_John
Summary: On Aziraphale's nineteenth birthday, Nanny Ashtoreth had taught her how to kiss.On Aziraphale's twentieth birthday, Nanny Ashtoreth taught her a little bit more.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Nanny Ashtoreth/Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 166





	Nanny Knows Best

Nanny Ashtoreth was probably Aziraphale's favourite person out of all the staff at the Manor. 

That woman was wise beyond her years, yet never seemed to age a day. She had flaming red hair, eyes covered by dark spectacles, and black outfits that always made her look like she was in mourning. She ruled the household with an iron fist, and taught Aziraphale everything she knew. 

When Nanny Ashtoreth first arrived, after the previous nanny had been struck down by a particularly horrible strain of pneumonia, Aziraphale had been a carefree young girl. She was always coming home late, her white skirts covered in mud and her hair full of twigs and debris. Under Nanny's rule, the now-aged twenty Aziraphale was a perfectly respectable young lady. 

Nanny and Aziraphale would go on long walks around the grounds, with Nanny lecturing about why it was so important to take care of one's plants, while Aziraphale held a parasol over their heads and listened intently. The two would walk for hours; down past the fountain, a wander to the stable block to watch the horses in their stables for a while (Nanny didn't like that part of their walk. To her, horses were smelly and uncomfortable on the backside), through to the lake where they would feed the ducks and swans, and then finally, the boathouse. 

The boathouse was an old, mostly abandoned building sitting on the edge of the lake. No one really visited it, apart from Nanny and Aziraphale. It was drafty and cold in the winter, the whole building creaking uneasily when it was really windy. There was a small living area in it, with a fireplace, two old and dusty armchairs that smelled a bit damp, a threadbare rug in front of the fireplace, and a few blankets on a shoddily put together shelf. However, it was Aziraphale's favourite place out of the entire grounds. 

The reason that it was Aziraphale's favourite place on the grounds was quite simple. 

On her nineteenth birthday, her and Nanny had gone on a walk as they always did. However, this was the first time they had visited the boathouse together. When they reached the old, creaky building, Aziraphale was surprised to see the fireplace lit, warming the whole room and painting everything in a flickering, orange glow. Nanny had gestured to a chair, told Aziraphale to sit down. When Nanny locked the door behind her, she grew suspicious. 

However, that suspicion did not last long. Nanny placed herself in the chair opposite, ankles and knees together, hands folded on her lap. Aziraphale copied her posture, wanting to be seen as a respectable woman. The nanny paused a moment, before she spoke. Her voice was soft, as warm as the fire, and comforting to Aziraphale. 

"Aziraphale. My dearest girl. I have looked after you and under my rule you have blossomed into such a respectable young woman. I am truly proud of you." The woman's red lips broke out in a smile, her teeth stark white and strangely sharp. "However, there are still some things that I am yet to teach you. Some things that shall come in useful in later life." The woman had chuckled softly, yet deeply. 

"Yes, Nanny?" Aziraphale had answered, with a slight tip of her head. Nanny had drilled etiquette into her every single day for seven years, even on days where Aziraphale was unwell. Nanny Ashtoreth had sat right by her bed, pressed a cool flannel to her forehead, and explained the layout of a dinner table. There couldn't be much that she had left out. "Please teach me, Nanny. I'd love to learn." 

"I am quite sure you would…" Another chuckle from Nanny's lips, low, almost menacing. Yet, Aziraphale knew her Nanny would never hurt her. Not her Nanny. "Always so willing to learn, my dear Aziraphale. Such a smart young woman." Nanny rose to her feet and took a step closer, cupping Aziraphale's plump cheek in her hand, giving it a soft stroke with her rough thumb. "Would you like a new lesson, my dear? A special one, since it is your birthday?" 

"Nanny…" Aziraphale's cheeks flushed a soft pink and her breathing picked up just a little, just enough for her corset to feel tighter than it already was. She shifted slightly on her seat, blinking innocently up at the other woman. "I-I would love to have a lesson with you… Please, Nanny? It is my birthday…" 

"Very well, then." With that, Nanny Aziraphale swooped down, pressing her lips to Aziraphale's. The other woman didn't know how to react at first; she tensed, then puckered her lips as though one was kissing their grandmother on the cheek, before her shoulders relaxed and she melted into the kiss, a small whimper escaping her lips. As Nanny pulled back, she caught Aziraphale's bottom lip in her teeth, and gave it a small nip before letting go. Even behind the glasses, Aziraphale could tell how far Nanny's pupils were dilated. 

"Oh, Nanny…" 

*****

Ever since then, Aziraphale had loved the boathouse. It became a place of sanctuary for her and Nanny, wandering down to it whenever they pleased, locking the door and holding each other, knowing that nobody would know to look for them there. 

The two shared kisses, cuddles, and on one memorable occasion, a quick grab. However, nothing more than that had occurred in the year of their secret affair. Aziraphale was now twenty and had ideas of moving out of the family home, instead leaving for Soho in London to start a bookshop. However, she didn't dare tell her parents this, knowing how upset they would be that their only daughter wasn't marrying off to a rich man that she didn't truly love. Only Nanny Ashtoreth knew. 

On her twentieth birthday, Aziraphale walked down to the boathouse with Nanny, arm in arm. They chatted about the black swan that had landed in the lake and had produced beautiful signets with their resident white swan, and how lovely a day it was. Nanny was squinting behind her tinted spectacles. She had never been one for bright, sunny days. They didn't agree with her eyes. 

When they reached the boathouse, Nanny pushed open the door. The fireplace was on, there was candles lit, and a bottle of vintage red wine with two glasses sat on the mantelpiece. "Come in, my dear Aziraphale. Would you like a glass of wine?" 

"Yes please, Nanny. Only a small one, please." Aziraphale fixed her skirts as she sat down, then smoothed her hand over her front. As Nanny Ashtoreth poured the wine, Aziraphale peered up at her. The woman was wearing such a scandalous colour of lipstick, the one she had worn a year ago to this day. Aziraphale took the half-glass from her, sipping quietly for a moment. Goodness, that wine was strong. "Oh, my…" 

"It certainly is an acquired taste, my little angel." Nanny laughed softly as she poured a full glass for herself and took a small drink. "Mm, lovely." She placed the bottle on the mantle again, sitting down across from her girl. "I cannot believe I have cared for you for eight years, now. Time certainly does fly when one is having fun." 

"Yes, Nanny Ashtoreth. I must admit, it has gone quite quickly for me, too." The other woman uttered, idly running her fingertip around the rim of the glass. Aziraphale saw Nanny frown in disapproval at that, so stopped immediately and moved her free hand to her lap. "My apologies, Nanny."

"That is quite alright, dear. Just don't let me catch you doing it again." Nanny took another sip, then placed her glass down on a side table that Aziraphale swore hadn't been there when they walked into the room. The woman crossed her legs, laying her hands over her lap as she looked over Aziraphale, a sweeping look starting at the pin in her hair and ending at the tips of her silk shoes. "Now, my dear Aziraphale. Last year, I gave you quite a special lesson, as it was your birthday." 

"Yes, Nanny. It was a lovely lesson, a lesson on kissing." Aziraphale recalled, her cheeks going red. "I quite enjoyed that one, Nanny." 

"I know you did, my darling girl." Nanny smiled, her teeth almost shining white. Aziraphale had no idea how she kept her teeth so clean. "As it is your birthday today, I have decided to teach you another lesson. Think of it as an extension of last year's lesson." 

"Oh?" Aziraphale quickly took a sip of wine, before placing her glass up on the mantelpiece. Her hands were shaking slightly, what could be more advanced than kissing? Speaking of, Aziraphale had gotten quite good at kissing over the last year, excellently tutored by her Nanny. "Nanny, pray tell, what is the lesson for today?" 

"Ah, my darling Aziraphale… You will enjoy this." Nanny stood, moving to sit on the arm of Aziraphale's chair. She looked impossibly tall from Aziraphale's perspective, towering over her in all black, her body sharp and straight where Aziraphale's was curvy and plump. "Aziraphale, I am going to teach you how to play with your quaint."

Aziraphale blinked quickly, then reached for her wine, finishing the last few dregs of it. "To play with my… Oh, Nanny, but surely… Surely that is a sin…" Aziraphale whispered in shock, as if she spoke any louder she was worried that God Herself would hear. 

"It's only a sin if you get caught, my dear." Nanny's nose scrunched in happiness. She couldn't resist leading her girl somewhat to the dark side. "And I don't plan on getting caught. Do you?"

"No, Nanny…" Aziraphale's skin was heating up. She had never even thought about playing with herself, not even after that time Nanny had touched her breast during a cuddle session in October of the past year. 

"Before we begin, my darling Aziraphale," Nanny ran her gloved fingertip down Aziraphale's cheek, making her shiver and lean into the touch. The leather was soft, Nanny made her condition her gloves and boots every Sunday after Mass. Nanny always walked her to Mass, but never took a step inside the church. Aziraphale found it odd, but she had read about new religions popping up over Britain. Maybe Nanny followed a religion that didn't go to church. "I must get your consent to continue. If you do not wish to learn how to pleasure oneself, then I understand. We can instead just kiss and hold, like we usually do." 

"Oh! Well…" Aziraphale had never really been given the choice on whether she wanted a lesson or not. Nanny made her feel a warmth in her stomach sometimes, just below the belly button, slightly tingling. It happened when Nanny was snappy with her, even though she knew that was the wrong reaction to have. She should have felt ashamed whenever Nanny told her off, but instead she had that warm, coiling feeling in her stomach, like a snake squirming around. She had wondered once if that had been arousal, before pushing the immoral thought out of her head. "I-I believe I'd quite like the lesson, please, Nanny. If- If that is alright?" 

"Of course it's alright, my dear." Nanny swooped down, and pressed a quick kiss to Aziraphale's lips. She double checked that the door was locked, then kneeled in front of Aziraphale, resting her knees on the old, threadbare rug. "Now, my dear… When it comes to pleasuring oneself, one must build up to the main event. One cannot just dive straight in, that's greedy. And you know how much I dislike greedy-guts, don't you, Aziraphale?" 

Aziraphale blushed, but nodded. She had been given the worst telling off of her life on her eighteenth birthday after eating half of her cake in the wee hours of the morning, when she thought no one was up. Unfortunately, Nanny was, and she had been caught pink-handed, the frosting all over her palms and mouth. She had been taken over Nanny's knee in the kitchen for that, forced to bite down on Nanny's glove so that her screams didn't reach her slumbering parents upstairs. Nanny had given her twenty slaps on her bottom for 'being a greedy-guts', then sent her to bed, stinging and feeling that coiling sensation low in her stomach.

"One must prepare for the main event slowly, create a sense of suspense." Nanny took Aziraphale's left boot in her hands, caressing her calf. Slowly, she kissed from the heel to halfway up her calf, before her head got hidden under many layers of skirts. "Help me out, dear. Hitch your skirts up for Nanny." 

Aziraphale looked away in embarrassment, then pulled her dress up as far as she could, holding the skirts at her waist. She wore white stockings underneath her dress, and a matching pair of white panties with a tiny blue bow on the front, smothered by her thighs. The thighs in question could only be described as decadent; thick and soft, just like the rest of Aziraphale. Her inner thighs were the slightest tinge pink from where they rubbed as she walked, and had smatterings of stretch marks on them. She whimpered as Nanny hummed at the sight of them. 

"What beautiful legs you have, my little dear. Part them slightly… Ah, much better." From where Nanny was kneeling, she could see a small wet patch forming in Aziraphale's panties, and could feel the heat coming off her. Slowly, Nanny kissed up Aziraphale's legs, stopping at the bottom of her right thigh to suck and bite a mark there. The lady's leg twitched and shook as Nanny marked her skin, having never felt anything quite like this in her life. 

"Nanny, oh goodness…" Aziraphale was torn. On one hand, she wanted to run her hand through Nanny's hair, to support her head as it mouthed up her thigh. On the other hand, she knew she would probably get a slap on the wrist if she was to even touch Nanny's perfectly coiffed hair. That was, until Nanny took her hand and showed her how to lace her fingers into her deep red hair, just above the nape of her neck. "Thank you, Nanny, thank you…" 

"Give it a little- little!- tug for Nanny." Nanny stopped mouthing on Aziraphale's thigh for just a moment, letting the girl give her hair an experimental pull. "Oh! Good girl. Hold my hair closer to the scalp, that's better. Again. Oh, darling! Perfect. You have always been such a quick learner." Nanny praised, making Aziraphale squirm and give a jolted buck of her hips. 

"Nanny… Nanny, please… I-I think I need something a little more… This kissing is lovely, and goodness, the biting is absolutely sinful, but I need…" Aziraphale didn't know exactly what she needed. She just knew that she needed More. "Please…" 

"How can I deny such a polite request?" Nanny pulled back, unbuttoning the front of Aziraphale's bodice instead. After a few buttons were undone, her buxom breasts tumbled out over her corset, her nipples immediately hardening at the cool air. Aziraphale again looked away, embarrassed about how her body was reacting to such tiny cues. "Oh, darling… Look at those…" Nanny murmured, grasping one in her hand. Aziraphale yelped softly, so Nanny loosened her grip. "Sorry, my darling. Sensitive?"

"Yes, Nanny… I rather don't like when- when you grasp them… That hurts…" Aziraphale mumbled, embarrassed. She was a grown woman. She shouldn't be saying stuff hurts like she was a child. 

"I understand, dearest. I'm glad you told me. Good girl." For that, Nanny gave Aziraphale's nipple a soft kiss, then wrapped her mouth around it, slowly circling her tongue and pressing it flat against the nipple. Aziraphale gasped, her hands gripping the arms of the armchair, her neatly manicured nails digging into the fabric. She started a mantra of 'Oh, Nanny, Nanny, Nanny, please, Nanny…' as Nanny absolutely ravished her breasts. The wet patch in her underwear had grown significantly larger, and she snaked her hand down to touch it, to scratch the metaphorical itch, when Nanny slapped her hand. 

"Patience, my dear girl." She murmured as she pulled away from Aziraphale's nipple, giving the other one a soft pinch, making sure it wasn't left out. She sat back on her heels, moving back down to Aziraphale's legs. She hooked her fingers into the waistband of the girl's underwear, slowly pulling them down her legs. With the way her legs were spread, Nanny saw Aziraphale's soft cunt twitch and clench at the sudden cool air. 

"Darling, is simply every part of you beautiful?" Nanny murmured in awe at the sight between Aziraphale's legs. Dusky pink, absolutely dripping, twitching and clenching, even her clitoris was slightly swollen already. "What a pretty little pearl you've been hiding from me…" 

"A-Are you going to touch it, Nanny?" Aziraphale asked conversationally, hiding the fact that it was really a beg. "I've never- Show me what to do, Nanny, please…" This time, it was a beg. Please, Nanny. Touch me. 

"Of course I'll show you what to do, dear. Are you watching?" As she became more and more aroused, her Scottish brogue came out more. She glanced up at Aziraphale, waiting for her to nod in confirmation, before taking off her gloves and slipping two fingers between Aziraphale's folds. Just that soft touch alone was enough to make Aziraphale gasp and buck, but Nanny held her thigh down with her free hand, her grip impossibly strong. "Patience." 

"Yes, Nanny, patience, I'm sorry, please keep touching, please, please, oh Heavens, please…" 

Nanny pulled her fingers away, but soon replaced them with just her thumb, finding Aziraphale's clit and slowly rubbing it in circles with the pad of her thumb. "An anatomy lesson, my dear girl. What I am touching now is your clitoris. Many men that you will meet across your lifetime will deny its existence and ignore it, but it is there, and it feels absolutely devilish to rub, doesn't it?" 

"Yes, Nanny, yes, it does, Nanny, it does exist, it feels so lovely, feels like electricity, like sparks going through my- oh, my goodness! Going through my- my- my core, oh good Heavens above!" Aziraphale threw her head back as Nanny kept her slow, steady thumb strokes over it. The poor thing was already engorged under her thumb, and she'd hardly done anything to it yet. Sensitive. Very, very sensitive. 

"Now, darling girl, I want you to touch it. Give me your hand." Aziraphale held out a violently tremoring hand, slightly sweaty on the palm. "Good girl. Now, hold out your index and middle finger, curl the rest of your fingers into your palm. Just like that. Clever. Let me guide your hand…" Nanny slowly moved Aziraphale's hand lower and lower, brushing over her breast and her stomach, before coming to rest on her pubic bone, over the soft, almost platinum blonde curls there. She guided Aziraphale's two outstretched fingers lower, between her folds and to the spot that Nanny was still rubbing so deliciously. She replaced her thumb with Aziraphale's fingertips, guiding her hand at first. "Clever girl. Rub up and down, up and down…" 

One of Aziraphale's legs started twitching, before involuntarily kicking out, missing Nanny's ear by millimetres. "Ah! Sorry, Nanny! It- feels- so- ohhh!- good!" Aziraphale's fingers slid against her cunt, inexperienced, slipping with all the slick she was producing. Nanny suddenly grabbed her hand, stilling her motion, making her moan loudly in annoyance. "Nanny!" 

"I don't want you giving over to pleasure just yet. Start moving again. Slowly. If I see you speeding up, I will have to slap your wrist." Nanny said, half between a threat and a tease. Slowly, shakily, Aziraphale started rubbing again. Nanny looked up at her face. Her eyes were shut and she had a content smile on her face, humming quietly, her features relaxed. She could do this all day, if she really wished to. "Now, my dear, this is the big one… I plan to penetrate you. Just with my fingers, at first." At first? "It may feel quite uncomfortable for a moment, so I need you to relax. Deep breath, my love." 

Once Aziraphale had taken a deep, yet shaky, breath, Nanny gently pushed just her index finger into Aziraphale's soft, wet cunt. Aziraphale bit her lip, clearly adjusting to the foreign feeling of something being inside her. Once she had adjusted, she cooed. "Ohhhh…" 

"It feels lovely, doesn't it?" Nanny purred. Aziraphale nodded feverishly, her body giving a twitch as Nanny slowly worked her finger in and out of her, murmuring about how good she was. After a while, and Nanny was surprised she had lasted this long, she added another finger. Aziraphale was impossibly tight, even after trying to slowly work her open. Nanny curled her fingers upwards, pressing on the soft spot just inside of Aziraphale. 

Aziraphale screamed. 

"Do you like that, darling? You like Nanny pressing there?" More feverish nods. "Well, my darling. You have Nanny's permission to move your hand as quickly as you wish." As Aziraphale's hand sped up, so did Nanny's. Slick sounds filled the room as Aziraphale rubbed her clit hard and fast while Nanny pumped her two fingers in and out of her, pressing up against that soft spot every time, occasionally leaning in to nip at her thigh. Aziraphale's legs shook and kicked and her hips bucked, soft "Ah, ah, ah, ah!"s escaping her lips, escalating in pitch and volume, until eventually, Aziraphale had her first orgasm, squealing through it. 

Nanny didn't expect to be hit in the face with Aziraphale's come. It covered her forehead, glasses, right down to her nose. She flinched, and by the time she opened her eyes, Aziraphale was slumped in her chair, her legs over the arms of it, slowly and lazily rubbing her clit. "Mmmm… Mmmhmhmhmhmmm…" 

"Well…" Nanny took her pocket handkerchief out, lightly dabbing at her face. "How was that, dear? Did you enjoy your lesson?" Aziraphale mumbled something in return, but it was slurred and sleepy. Her pussy was red raw, yet she was still sleepily rubbing and touching it. Nanny pulled her hand away, wiping it off with her handkerchief. "Don't overwhelm yourself, darling. Stop touching before it starts hurting." 

"Y's, Nanny…" The girl was clearly drained, cooing softly to herself. The chair underneath her was soaked. They should have laid a towel down. Foresight was a wonderful thing. "Felt… So good, Nanny…" 

"Do you need some water, dear? Something to eat?" Now that they were finished and Aziraphale was too sleepy to notice, Nanny let her more caring side show. "You must keep hydrated after such activity." 

"No, Nanny… M'fine… Thank you…" Aziraphale's legs slowly fell from the arms of the chair. Nanny took her panties off from around her ankles, tucking them in the inner pocket of her blazer. She placed her gloves back on, then gently stroked Aziraphale's cheek. 

"You did so well for Nanny. You should be proud of yourself." She took Aziraphale's hand, pressing a kiss to the knuckles. The girl gave a dozy smile at that, murmuring her thanks. Nanny pulled down Aziraphale's skirts and buttoned up her bodice, helping her to her feet. Aziraphale toppled a bit, before leaning her weight on Nanny. Nanny had always been there to lean on. "Come on, dear. Let's get you to bed."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first smut I've ever written and it probably shows. Kudos, comments, and bookmarks fuel me!  
> If you wanna chat, I'm @elton-hercules-john on tumblr ❤️


End file.
